starsapphiquelegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fantasylover103
Hi I'm Yuna or Fantasylover103 whatever. I really like SSL so if you want to chat about it, hurray! Let's chat! Explanationation Serious business time. First off, you need to sign off on your posts whenever you leave a message on a talk page. It's just four tildes. (~~~~) That's it. It gives you an automated signature, which you can customize and do some really awesome stuff with that could not be done on message walls. It's standard Wikia policy that posts need to be signed off in this way to avoid frustration and confusion on who is talking. And now, message walls. It's origins came from a controversial forced update made by Wikia in which it replaced talk pages, which have been around since the start of Wikia and all of the people were accustomed to. It acted as a secondary comments feature, but with a terrible message alert system, the removal of funky and awesome signatures that many people worked diligently to make, was extremely slow, overly discrete, and all-in-all a moneygrabbing scheme that the staff came up with for whatever reason they thought it was a good idea. Nearly one third of Wikia users worldwide threatened to quit and take their sites to other domains like ShoutWiki, so the message wall system was changed to be optional, but it was still the default. If you're wondering why I claim that it's bad: *It uses the newest form of text editor, which progressively gets noobier to be "friendly" to newcomers, though there is nothing complicated with the old system of text editing in the slightest. As a result, you have lots of errors placed with each messages, changing a simple sentence into gibberish with "&nsbp" after every word and emoticons flashing about. *It can be openly edited by anyone and everyone with no archive function, allowing for vandals and spammers to easily frame users for crimes. Wikia is not known for their thorough checks on users, so this results in many innocent users banned. *It nullifies the use of the four tilde post sign, timestamp, and signatures, which are key features that "older" users (Ones from last year-before) are accustomed to. *It's slow. Very slow. *It is made to support the standard Oasis/Wikia skin. This is the one that you're using and, while you may enjoy it, is the worst dodame thing on the entire planet. (That's a story for another time, and boy, will it be a long one.) As a result, the skin that some older users including myself (two years-before with some exceptions) use is not compatible with the system, and we need to edit the URL and put up with the n00b text editor each time we want to leave a one-sentence message. *It was made to be designed more like a social networking method of communicating. However, if I wanted to use social networking, I would use social networking, not go to find that it has poisoned my dearest information source. Since it is in support of certain social networking sites, Wikia gains more money from each Wiki under their domain that uses it, and the last thing we want to do is give them more money to use on inane updates that nobody wants. As for the whole "removing talk pages" thing, that may just be an error with the Wikia/Oasis skin's almighty slow updates, another reason why the skin is horrible. Hope this makes sense. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ohoho~ "Hello, ghost!" You have posted a comment that was unsigned. Please remember to sign your posts when dealing with pages! Thanks, Haru-Luka- 23:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "Stay Away, Ghost!" Hey! Do I really need to nag about this to you again? Come on and sign your posts right!. Thanks, Haru-Luka-Chan|-Spam| 11:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haru I learned how to sign posts 2 months ago, I was just lazy. :iconinulaplz: Fantasylover103 (talk) 23:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Insert File: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME 00:36, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, how do you change color like that? Fantasylover103 (talk) 01:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ビッチのことは、いつでもクビにできたし、ファックもできた。 家族旅行から離れ思春期になった私は、初めてのライブ、初めてのクラブ、初めてのキスと初めての'ファック'を経験して以降興味がなくなったまま上京。 モデルは塩川さんが飼っていた雑種の'雌犬'・優。 はっきりさせておくが、私は、Cody Wilsonの発想は自由主義論者の'たわごと'だと思っている。 北朝鮮は韓国向け宣伝用ウェブサイトを通じて、開城工業団地を完全閉鎖直前まで追い込んだ張本人が、確約と'たわごと'を言うのは詭弁だと明らかにした。 :3 Haru-Luka-Chan|-Spam| 02:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) You realize I speak Japanese right. .-. Fantasylover103 (talk) 02:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) 1. No you don't speak japanese. Hai. 2. THEN WHAT DID I SAY UP THERE? (And if you use Google Translate you DIE >:D) Ending that big conversation of RANDOMNESS up there YUNA DO I HAVE TO ASK YOU TO GET IN THE CHATROOM EVERY SINGLE NIGHT? JUST GET IN THE CHATROOM AS SOON AS YOU GET ON THE COMPUTER UNTIL I GET MY LAPTOP BACK/CAN LOG ONTO DEVIANTART AGAIN. DEAL? OKAY. Haru-Luka-Chan|-Spam| 01:06, May 24, 2013 (UTC) This Template was made just for you. ~Haru 20:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC)